Hajimari part1
by Killua chan
Summary: mai 2nd one.... so happy. Hope ya all like it! R&R please thnx!
1. Default Chapter

I met Gon. I thought I'll never see him again. I was really happy Gon. I thought I didn't have the right to see you. Because I ----------. . .  
  
Hajimari (beggining) part#1  
  
"oyasumi Leorio, Kurapika!" This is one of the room in the train. Gon jumped on the bed that was near the window. "oyasumi Gon" "You guys, dont just talk, go to sleep, got it?" "ok,ok. (usse-na) (A/n: shut up or somethin')"  
  
Next to Gon was the silver-haired boy (a/n: or should I say assassin?) (Killua came back!!) Gon was so happy. He met Killua again. Inside Gon, Killua meant so much to him. Until he was separated, he didnt notice it though.  
  
The two climbed into the bed. They talked a lot. About the bus tour. About Zebro san and Mike. About Kanaria san. About Goto san. It felt like a fun and a wonderful time.  
  
"But I'm so happy" Gon interrupted all of the sudden. "About?" "that I met you again!" When Gon smiles like that again, Killua doesnt what to say. Killua thinks that too. probably, even more than Gon. . . Even if Killua's so happy, "oh, just that" he answers back not responding so much about it.  
  
(I dont change much. . . .) Well, that's who I am. "Because I thought I'll nevre see you again" "true I thought I'll nevre see you again too." Not just "true" VERY true. and... really sad and lonely. . . no, it was even more than just "sad"- coldnt even put it into words. That pain I could never forget. It hurt even more than when Milluki whipped me. A lot more..... I betrayed (is that the right word?) Gon. But he came back for me and even got all hurt. Can he be next to me all the time now? "But we can be together for a while right?" "yea. mai dad said ok and I said not to follow me to Goto. I'll follow you every where" "un" Gon smiled happily again. so you'll be by me Gon? You'll forgive me for what I did? "Gon...." When Killua turned to Gon he was a little shocked. There was tears on Gon's cheeks.  
  
Tzuzuku~ To be continued~  
  
I didnt write anything in the beginning... o well. um... did you like it? This story was also in the Japanese site. But this story was by Hana san. If you didnt read the other one, you should read it. That was the first one I made. ^^ hehe. Well here's the URL~:http://www10.ocn.ne.jp/~shoppana/top.html bai bai! XD -- that's a face. ^^; 


	2. Hajimari part2

This is part#2! Enjoy again!!  
  
Hajimari part#2  
  
"--------Gon..." Killua was shocked. He never saw Gon cry.  
  
Gon was also surprised that he was crying and wipped his tears away. "hehe" He aws a litle embarassed and laughed. but, "huh?" Taers were still comming out of his eyes. "Gon, what happend?" killua asked. "I-I dunno" What happened to me? When I heard killua's words mai heart just went so warm... Why am I crying? Im happy. This night I met Killua. It was a fun night. stop!! "Killua. I'm really, really happy that you came back." "yea...." Gon tried to smile. "because I believed in you. bu-but... I felt like "what should I do without Killua?" a little." Tears were pouring and he choked and he couldnt talk. Gon believed. I got it. It's he tears of joy. "that's why I'm really happy."  
  
-----made Gon worry. I---------...  
  
Really, I'm...... ....Gon....  
  
"Killua" Gon interrupted while Killua was thinking. "I'm sorry" "what?" What is Gon saying? It's the opposite. You dont have to apologize. "I always want every thing." ". . . . . . ." "I really wanted you to come back. Instead of comming to pick you up, I thought I cant do anything without you. so... sorry."  
  
".....Gon...." ...... You want to be with me? I just wanted to be with you. He doesnt even care that I betrayed him? maybe... he didnt even think that I betrayed him fromt eh beginning. Gon, youre just....... Killua faced towards Gon who was smiling again and hugged him. I want to be with you, Gon....  
  
"Ki...Killua" Gon's face turned so red. "Killua, they are...." (A/n: they are talking about Leorio) "they cant see" Killua embraced him even more tighter.  
  
Few hours later, they stared at each other. Then Killua started talking. "Youre all hurt" "I'm ok" ".......baka" Gon got a little mad. After Killua smiled lovingly, he kissed Gon on the cheek. Then Gon's ear turned all red. "I dont want to see you all hurt anymore" ".....well.....I cant help that" ". . . . . ." " just be careful" "ok"  
  
When Killua looked into Gon's eyes, Gon closed his eys.  
  
Gon. If I never met you, how would of mai life been? . . . If I think about it, I could only think of one thing. The changed me.... I wonder which one them are real. ...... I want to believe it... I dont care if I'm strong, or I have to be an assassin. I never want to go back there anyways. Gon's one word. . . . . . . I dont care if mai brothers call me cry baby. I need you, Gon.  
  
The light shines the two of them--------------------. . . . . . .  
  
Tsuzuku... to be continued....  
  
*sighs* so... how is it? I think it's good so afar. I translated some a little wrong... or it's just that I cant traslate it... ^^; eh.... well there's a 3rd one and that's the end. please review!! bai bai ja----- ne~~ 


	3. Hajimari part3

This is part#3!! The last part for Hajimari. Who ever's Japanese and think they can translate better than me, tell me what I should fix, thanx! ENJOY~*  
  
Hajimari part#3  
  
"n.....?" When he woke up, it was morning. Gon yawned and saw Killua. Killua also turned around, "hayo" (ohayou) he said.  
  
"ohayou Killua! huh? Where's Leorio and Kurapika?" "I dunno. they went for a walk... I guess." "oh....." "They said "Let Gon sleep a little longer, he looks like he has a good dream"" "??................!!" Gon put the blanket around him.  
  
His face turned hot. "Gon!!" Killua held(A/n: or touched??) his shoulders. Gon was so embarassed. "You didnt want to hear that?" gon doesnt really know. like sorta happy....? While Gon was confused with what feeling he had, Gon started to smile.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.... "*sighs* yea I said to just let him sleep but I'm tired too ya know" Leorio said and yawned. Kurapika chuckled softly. "What was that chuckle Kurapika?" "no, nothing" "I get it, you thought that I'm acting like an old man" "No. Even if I thought that I wont say that outloud. I'm not like Killua" "What.......haha" Kurapika chuckled again. "they're such good friends" "yea" "Gon really wanted to meet him badly" "yea, and he was pretty stubborn." "oh"  
  
The two was running as fast as they could.  
  
"ah! Leorio! Kurapika!!" Gon was waving madly again and Killua was putting his hands in his pocket, as usual. "ohayou!" "ohayou Gon" "hey! Let's eat. Hurry up Killua!" "ok, ok"  
  
They dont change. Beside them are their important peoples. But there's something a little different than yesterday.  
  
that kind of beginning.  
  
  
  
_owari_ _the end_  
  
  
  
phew~. I finished part#3!!! yay!! Did you like this one?!The next one I'm planning to write....is PROBABLY mai other dream. I might not write it. Maybe I'll change it..... yea. most likely I'll do that. I'll wait for your reviews! - 


End file.
